official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Sulphur Springs, Texas
Sulphur Springs is a city in and the county seat of Hopkins County, Texas. The population of the city is 15,449. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 67.32% White (10,400) 16.14% Hispanic or Latino (2,493) 13.82% Black or African American (2,135) 2.73% Other (421) 18.7% (2,888) of Sulphur Springs residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Sulphur Springs has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 13 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.38 murders a year. Pokemon See the Hopkins County page for more info. Fun facts * The dairy industry was a major component of the local economy from the late 1940s through 1995. The Southwest Dairy Museum in the city features artifacts on the history of the dairy industry. The industry began to shrink largely because of declining milk prices, higher labor costs, and large corporations operating industrial-scale dairies. Large industries in the area today include Pinnacle, Ocean Spray, Grocery Supply, Jeld-Wen, Clayton Home Mfg., Flowserve, and others. For several months in 2012, Hopkins County enjoyed a very low unemployment rate at approximately 4.5% and 500+ jobs added. * Sulphur Springs is the birthplace of Kaci Brown, only known for her 2005 song Instigator. * In 1857 the city set aside 10 acres (40,000 m2) of land for Bright Star University. The Sulphur Springs District Conference High School began in 1877, established on Bright Star University land on College Street. In December 1882, the school became known as Central College. It was owned by the Methodist Episcopal Church. It was later renamed Eastman College and Conservatory of Music and Art under a new charter and after the leading professor. Before the year 1900, the college burned and Professor Eastman left the area. * In 1868, federal troops moved into Sulphur Springs and occupied the city for a period of two years during Reconstruction, in an effort to protect freedmen after emancipation. Upon their departure and the end of the military occupation, A. J. Bridges was elected as mayor. * Eli Bib, one of the first European-American settlers, ran a store from his cabin, selling staples, whiskey, persimmon beer, and slabs of ginger cake. In 1849, Dr. and Mrs. Davis moved into the area. Dr. Davis envisioned the spot as a future city. In 1850 the residents organized the area's first church, the Methodist Episcopal. Construction of the church was completed in 1853. In 1852, the Presbyterian Church was organized. At that time, the population of the village was 441. In order to serve the growing group of people, commodities began to be brought in from nearby Jefferson. New stores were established. * Sulphur Springs has a good bit of amenities to offer. It has a Pilot truck stop, dollar stores, Walmart, Nintendo World, Solstice Apparel, a contest hall and showcase theater, Love's truck stop, Goodwill, a bit of auto parts places and car dealerships, a municipal airport, some hotels/motels, Lowe's, some fast food, some local restaurants and businesses, two sports complexes, plenty of public battle fields, Braum's, Chili's, IHOP, a bowling alley, electric showers, and a few other things. Category:Texas Cities